User talk:Kndlegoman4
Welcome Kndlegoman4! Kndlegoman4, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Pets|'Pets']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Bullwhip is the ninety-ninth weapon to be released One of the weapons which is not released but an ability to pets is Dog Bone. This non-released weapon is in the Weapons page. Therefore, Bullwhip is 99th weapon to be released. Wildoneshelper talk 08:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not from US or UK I'm not from US or UK but I'm fond of English because I like it. Therefore, you can see not much grammar mistake. However, you can see some spelling mistakes because I want to do it fast. You can also do well in English if you study because English is the offical language in the whole world. However, it is the 3rd of the most people uses this language. Try hard! Wildoneshelper talk 08:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You are promoted Good job Kndlegoman4, you are promoted to Teacher. However, I think it is better to share pages and not being too selfish. And also Tiger for any other admins might be prohibited. Especially Wikia Wolf, he is very alerted on any pages. I also use my risk to create pages like Rankings in Wild Ones Wiki, Samurai Sword, Fan Election and the new box called "Did you know?" Wildoneshelper talk 02:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Promoted again Good job, Kndlegoman4 and you are promoted to Part-time Wiki editor. You can change your wiki avatar to make it look nice. We are looking forward for your great edits! Wildoneshelper talk 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Colour Hack Everyone should not use hack. We should be fair in games, shouldn't we? Therefore, all instructions must be "not recommended". Wildoneshelper talk 10:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hack Even it is not banned, we shouldn't hack things. We must play fairly and not to cheat. Wildoneshelper talk 08:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for your contributions WildWarren 17:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Discovery I found this discovery for a long time. I checked Wild Ones Sri Lanka for any unreleased items and I found lion. It is not really a big discovery for me. However, thanks for the roar. Wildoneshelper talk 01:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your great photo of all pets abilities. Your photo is posted on the Pets Ability Navigation Box! Congratulations! Thanks Thanks for your pets photo. It is added to the PetsNavBox. By the way, do you like the design of the Navigation Box? Can you send me the whole picture of all Mini Pets and all Maps. Thank you and I am working on the Weapon one because there are 101 weapons and you can't effort too many categories. I hope you can give me suggestion on this Weapon Navigation Box. Wildoneshelper talk 02:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Weapons For the weapons one, make the photo as straight as possible because it can't be put in if it is not straight enough. Wildoneshelper talk 01:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads-up! Heads-up every human on earth. We are experiencing maybe the greatest vandalism of the whole Wild Ones Wiki and we need to stop it. We need to be alert on every edit made in this wiki and to eliminate the source of the vandalism. Let's cooperate, shall we? Wildoneshelper talk 08:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask for unrelease content permission Can you be the one who permits any unrelease content? Because I trust your unrelease facts! Wildoneshelper talk 08:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Join our team to fight for vandalism, if you see any vandalism, undo it. You have experience in this wiki, so you have the rights to undo vandalism. Join us! Anti-vandalism group Wildoneshelper talk 08:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Please update Pets Please update all Pets photo because Dino is released. Also the Pets Ability please. Wildoneshelper talk 11:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Discovery I've just found a new mini pet called Puffin in Wild Ones Sri Lanka page. Please find a high-resolution picture for me and paste it there. All destroyed pages will be unblocked before Monday so be patient. Wildoneshelper talk 04:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Please put the picture Please put the picture of all 17 pets (including dino) on the pets page: Pets. And please the picture in pets ablity can you make it bigger or find the same picture just bigger?. Thank you. / Well I just see many small vandalisms caused by that guy. He then can't control himself and vandalize all the pages including Weapons, Pets... The guy is banned for 6 months and for me I will ban him for 2 or 3 years. Keep in touch on that group! Wildoneshelper talk 03:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) / All new updated photos are now shown in the Navbox. Don't worry. Wildoneshelper talk 03:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) All snacks picture Finally snacks! Please update all snacks picture! Wildoneshelper talk 04:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You have served the Wiki very well, I'm impress! WildWarren 17:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Kndlegoman4 but in this case he only violated category 4. However, I have called WildWarren to ban him if he can do anything to Weapons when we unblock them tomorrow. That will be a safer situation. Wildoneshelper talk 09:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Checked it was not just as easy as category 4. It destroyed my page a little bit so it must be category 7 and I was thinking of rising one more level. BTW, you've done a good job! Wildoneshelper talk 09:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your name? Can I use your name in my video series. I'm gonna make Hitler hates Wildonesdestroyer by destroying the wiki and say he will destroy your account. Do you mind of using your account? BTW, I'm making a video episode about all vandalism. I should be posting it by September or earlier. Wildoneshelper talk 07:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry. :(:(:( Junkmaniac talk 08:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No You are only just a supporting character. WildWarren (Not using his name), The vandalism people and I will be the main character. I'm saying Wildonesdestroyer is going to destroy you, Holacomostai, me and my partner's user page. No criticism of you and Holacomostai made. Wildoneshelper talk 10:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Is banana bomb same as banana? Is banana bomb same as banana? because it is duplicated. Please put the delete into one of the pages if it is duplicated. Wildoneshelper talk 10:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Please update the all Minipets photo! Wildoneshelper talk 08:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Question, please answer How do you create a template Thank you Thank you for your rollbacks. We are proud of you! Wildoneshelper talk 13:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ??? wait.....what hapened? Gillstar34 07:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so The whole wiki will be paralyzed if it is like that. Wildoneshelper talk 06:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Goo Shower need's Edit JCRVHELPER talk 22:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Request You need to request for one, which design do you want? Cool or warm one? Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Banned for a week You are banned in a week for using pictures that are not really yours. You are putting pictures of Migo David without permission from the creator. WildWarren talk 03:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Your sign is finished Your sign is finished, follow the steps in How to Create a Signature and you're done! Congrats! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Why why im banned i did nothing like..... thats JCRVHELPER he put the weapon suggestion photos and he wrote that they are his so i changed it to Migos and for tiger and chipmunk the photos i put because chipmunk didnt had a photo and tiger should be uploaded same with horse it needed new picture and who cares about the permission from creator if he put his logo on all pictures he have so noone will steal it this means that we dont need permission from him isnt that right?? so please can you unban me and JCRVHELPER??? i cant even update my profile page im level 83 now and i need to change it pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No one Bann's Me in September If Someone Bann's me in Spetember u get the Devil's Horn it's my special month lol :D -JCRVHELPER pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)pls unban mepls unban mepls unban mepls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me pls unban me 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Kndlegoman4 talk Kndlegoman4 talk 12:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) help help me someone vandalised my profile page and changed my level to 83 (i am level 83) but i wanted to do it but i am banned and vandals are attacking me heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp Kndlegoman4 talk 14:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ps. pls unban me i did nothing pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 14:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 14:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Kndlegoman4 talk 14:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me i have good photos of lion and other pets i also have good shots of weapons that are unreleased but if you dont want them, thats your business. Kndlegoman4 talk 14:28, June 26, 2011 (UTC) pls unban me Your message is unclear I don't know whether I should help you to change the profile page or not. Please indicate that I should help you to change to 83 or keep it 82. Thanks! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Send it to me! You can send it to my e-mail. That should help it! My e-mail is: uhsting@gmail.com Send me the photos straight away and write the caption if you want. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. BTW, editing profile doesn't worth a edit in badges. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No i'd want to give you the photos but i am banned i know im not banned on sending msg. but i am banned and i will do nothing until i will be unbanned btw i lost a bage and i have to come here for another 60 days and contribute so, because of that i will never share these photos and articles Kndlegoman4 talk 12:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but i am banned so i will never share these (of course i will share when im unbanned) wait... i think i said that already Well... I do feel compassionate to you. I know you have lost many things. The badges are gone. Astonishingly, User:Junkmaniac have gotten back all his badges since he is unblocked. I hope the miracle can happen to you. Really wish you can be live again. I do really appreciate your edits. :) Should give you a shorter blockage time. :( Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Response: It should be "us" not "me" because you two are victims and we don't want blocks from good editors. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) JCRVHELPER:And Even a zebra a hardwork and i got sucess and u wont happy :O even they realeased it soon and yea i got that pic here and im a sucess dude lol:D. Response: No, no, no... I don't mean I feel upset about it. However, it is a good news for all the wiki! Check Kndlegoman4 if he will post anything in Mozilla about Zebra! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) JCRVHELPER:OK Here is the reponse of Playdom Manager Brian(Via Email) Dear Playdom Gamer, Thank you for taking the time to share your feedback with us. We're always looking for ways to make our games more enjoyable and we will keep your feedback in mind for future game updates. Thank you for continuing to play and enjoy the game. He Accepted it :D Please After unblocking, please post a black background picture of Bald Eagle. Thanks! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) What are these? Can you tell me what are these because I've just seen the video in Wild Ones Sri Lanka. thumb|300px|right|This is from Wild Ones Sri LankaUnreleased i guess Junkmaniac talk 06:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let's Play Hey Let's Play Join:arbon0 [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 11:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC)